1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a massaging device, more particularly to a massaging device which can provide a more effective massaging action than the prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional massaging device 3 is shown to comprise a cord 2 and a plurality of massaging balls 1 strung tightly on the cord 2. The massaging balls 1 are formed respectively with a diametrically extending through-hole la so as to permit stringing of the massaging balls 1 on the cord 2. The two ends of the cord 2 are tied together to form the massaging device 3 into a hoop. In use, the massaging device 3 is placed around the waist of the user. The user then twists his body so that the massaging device 3 twirls about his waist. The massaging balls 1 rub against the user to provide a massaging effect.
The main drawbacks of the conventional massaging device 3 are as follows: When the massaging device 3 is in use, the massaging balls 1 are subjected to centrifugal forces, thereby applying tension to the cord 2. After a period of use, the cord 2 stretches to result in gaps between adjacent ones of the massaging balls 1. The centrifugal forces that are present when the massaging device 3 is in use cause uneven distribution of the massaging balls 1 on the cord 2. That is, the massaging balls 1 that are in contact with the user's body are spaced farther apart than the remaining massaging balls 1 on the cord 2. This results in a relatively poor massaging action. In addition, since the two ends of the cord 2 are not concealed, the aesthetic appeal of the massaging device 3 is diminished.